powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty
is the fiftieth and final episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the final episode of the series' six-episode final endgame arc against Brajira of the Messiah. Synopsis The Goseiger fight to prevent Brajira's final destruction of Earth in order to finish their apprenticeship and prove themselves as true guardian Gosei Angels protecting the planet and all life upon it. Plot After turning down the others' attempt to sacrifice themselves to give him the power to stop Brajira, Alata reinvigorates the Gosei Angels' hopes as they resume their Goseiger forms and continue the fight as the eclipse is at its peak. Though the Goseigers use the Gosei Buster to knock down Brajira with their Gosei Blasters boosting it, he refuses to let them ruin his plans as he uses a Bibi Bug to enlarge himself, with the Goseigers forming Gosei Great to fight him. Although they are overpowered, the Goseigers summon the Brother Headders to form Sky-Land-Sea Gosei Great to hold Brajira off until the eclipse passes with a nearly suicidal Sky-Land-Sea Strike. However, though he is reduced back to normal size, Brajira prepares to begin the Nega End before Gosei Red executes the Red Dynamic to kill him. Though the eclipse ends, it is revealed that Brajira can actually sacrifice himself to begin the process, as his body dissolves into Dark Gosei Power and enters the Wedges. With Datas Hyper, Gosei Ground, and Gosei Ultimate unable to stop the Wedges, Alata becomes focused on the reason behind Brajira's madness before the Master Head tells them that they have ten minutes to stop the Nega End. As Nozomu protects an apple tree Alata planted, Alata arrives to the Sky Wedge while Hyde and Eri head to the Sea Wedge and the Landick siblings to the Land Wedge to attempt to stop them with their Tensou Techniques, but are not successful. Then, Alata realizes that they have Gosei Power because they are immature and desire to see everything the planet has to offer. The Gosei Angels unleash their full Gosei Power to regroup and use the Gosei Global technique to negate the Nega End while restoring the Heaven's Tower in the process. Later, as full-fledged Gosei Angels, the Master Head tells them that they can now return to the Gosei World. However, Alata asks if he and the others can stay on Earth to see more of the planet has to offer while living out their dreams. The Master Head accepts their request, with Nozomu elated before he realizes that they are leaving the Institute. After assuring a heartbroken Nozomu that they will be friends forever, Alata and others say their good-byes to him and his father. As Gosei Knight leaves to enter a deep sleep to restore his Gosei Power, the Gosei Angels part ways to watch over everyone while Nozomu thanks them for everything they have done for him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Dragon Headder Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great), Skick Brothers, Sky Dynamic, Defenstorm, GoseiGlobal *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Phoenix Headder, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great), Defenstorm, GoseiGlobal *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Snake Headder, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great), Landick Brothers, Defenstone, GoseiGlobal *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Tiger Headder, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great), Defenstone, GoseiGlobal *Gosei Blue - Gosei Dynamic, Shark Headder, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great), Seaick Brothers, Defenstream, GoseiGlobal *Gosei Knight - Knight Brothers, Gosei Ground Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, ; starting the next week, Goseiger was replaced in the block by Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Pink/Gosei Black/Gosei Yellow/Gosei Blue meets Gokai Red.]] *As this is the Goseiger's final episode, it concludes the Brajira arc. *A promo for the next series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and the teamup movie, Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, was shown at the end of the episode's initial broadcast. *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (Gosei Red) interacts with the red warrior (Gokai Red) of the upcoming series. **While this is the end of the Goseiger's series, they become the second Sentai team, after the Livemen to go from the previous week to the new series the following week due to a collaboration with multiple other Sentai teams (although, in both cases, the preceding team stays transformed). DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted, Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan, Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power, Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future, and Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Michiko Yokote